An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two-dimensional or three-dimensional ultrasound images of internal features of target objects (e.g., human organs).
The ultrasound system may provide ultrasound images of various modes including a brightness mode image representing reflection coefficients of ultrasound signals (i.e., ultrasound echo signals) reflected from a target object of a living body with a two-dimensional image, a Doppler mode image representing velocity of a moving target object with spectral Doppler by using a Doppler effect, a color Doppler mode image representing velocity of the moving target object with colors by using the Doppler effect, an elastic image representing mechanical characteristics of tissues before and after applying compression thereto, etc.
The ultrasound system may transmit ultrasound signals to the living body including a moving target object (e.g., blood flow) and receive ultrasound signals (i.e., ultrasound echo signals) from the living body. The ultrasound system may further form the color Doppler mode image representing velocities of the target object with colors based on the ultrasound echo signals. The color Doppler image may be used to diagnose disease of a blood vessel, a heart and the like. However, the color Doppler image may not represent an accurate motion of the target object since the respective colors in the color Doppler image indicate the velocity of the target object, which moves forward in a transmission direction of the ultrasound signals and backward in the transmission direction of the ultrasound signals.
To resolve this problem, vector Doppler methods capable of obtaining motion (i.e., velocity and direction) of the target object are used. A cross beam-based method of the vector Doppler methods acquires velocity components of the target object from at least two different directions, and combines the velocity components to form vector information including two-dimensional or three-dimensional direction information and velocity information.